


When Buffy Made You Realize

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Marley/Kitty, My Work Previously Posted On Fanfiction.net, Now a two-shot, One Shot, Valentine's Day, mentions of eating disorders, mentions of self harm, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: Valentine's Day Is Coming Up, And All Marley Has On Her Mind Is A Certain Blonde Cheerio.TW: Mentions Of Self Harming And Eating Disorders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Quick Authors Note, Sorry For This! Both of them singing will be like** _this_ **. Just Kitty singing will be just** this **. Marley's will stay like** this **.**  
**Also, I own nothing, just the idea for this story after binging on all Melissa Benoist episodes of Glee. That Woman Is PERF!**  
**Musical rights go to correct owners. Sorry for how bad this fic is.**

**TW: Mentions Of Self Harming And Eating Disorders.**

* * *

Marley stepped into the room the Glee Club practiced, her eyes landing on the blonde who'd been giving her hell for almost a year now, but Kitty had seemed to of eased up ever since Jake had broken up with the brunette and Ryder had stopped trying to get her attention, they were starting to slowly form a friendship.

"Hey," Marley said softly, putting her backpack and folder down on a seat in front of Kitty before she heard the blonde's sniffles. "Oh, Kitty," Marley said as she quickly sat in the seat beside her, wrapping her arms around her. "What happened?"

"A-Artie... He broke up with me, I really truly liked him." Kitty said, sobbing into the brunette's shoulder. "He said that because he was graduating, and moving away go to a college far away, that he'd be busy, and we'd have no time to be us, and that. That.." The blonde broke down into sobs once more, hiding her face in her hands, causing Marley to hold her tighter, rubbing her back.

"His loss, really. You're amazing, Kitty if he can't see that he just gave up the most amazing thing he could ever have." Marley said as she reached or her bag, pulling out a small pack of tissues, handing one to Kitty.

The cheerio hesitantly took the offered kleenex and blew her nose before taking another, wiping her eyes before standing, she dropped the tissues into the trash by the door, turning to face Marley. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked sniffling once more before picking up her backpack from where she tossed it, moving it onto the chair beside Marley's own pack.

"Because, you don't deserve to be this hurt, as mean as you were to me, Kitty, you're still a good person. You're still the same person who invited me to a sleepover when you didn't have to, you still choose to be in Glee Club even though I'm not with the guy you were going after. You still made me smile when I was feeling like shit. You still made me fall-" Marley stopped abruptly as the rest of the club walked into the room and she looked down at her hands that were giving away her nervousness by fidgeting in her lap without her permission.

She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and moved to face the front of the room as Mr Schuester entered the room, heading over to the small whiteboard.

"Alright, with Valentine's Day coming up," He started and I groaned softly, rolling my eyes, crossing my leg over the top of the other, the only one that noticed was Kitty though as Mr Shue kept talking. "So, of course, the theme will be love songs, but, only from movies." He said. "Not one that was from before a movie came out-"

"Like a musical?" Blaine asked and the teacher smiled and pointed the white-board marker at Blaine.

"Exactly, if a TV show did a musical episode, then you're free to use love songs from that," He said as he wrote on the board. TV LOVE. Before he turned back to the class, everyone talking excitedly, my mind drifting to Kitty and how I so badly wish I could sing to her.

_~!~!~!~_

When Marley got home that afternoon and made her way upstairs to her room, she dropped her bag on her bed and pulled her hair out of it's braided state, running her fingers through it to loosen it up, she then pulled off her sweater and headed for the bathroom, her heart hammering as she looked at herself in the mirror, pulling her shirt off, turning her back to the mirror, twisting her head to see the harsh scars she'd put on her own body.

She unclipped her bra, sighing in relief as her the straps let up on a few of the fresher wounds. She had started this form of self-punishment not long after she was made to go see a doctor about her eating disorder.

She always made sure to cut where a shirt of one of the Glee dresses wouldn't reveal, she didn't want to be bullied even more, but it's the only relief she felt lately, the feel of the blade cutting firmly through her flesh.

Marley started the shower to rid her mind of those thoughts and pushed her jeans off, tossing all her clothing into the hamper, thankful she still had a few more weeks of winter, a few more weeks of sweaters to cover her back better, then she had to start delving into her cardigan pile that was in the back of the closet. The weren't ugly or anything, she just didn't like them all that much.

Putting her phone on the bench, she searched her songs before landing on one from Buffy's musical episode. Once More With Feeling.

"I died so many years ago  
You can make me feel  
Like it isn't so  
And why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know...

You're scared, ashamed of what you feel  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real!

That's great, but I don't wanna play  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say  
And since I'm only dead to you  
I'm saying stay away...  
And let me rest in peace!  
Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release...  
So let me rest in peace!

You know you got a willing slave  
And you just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave  
But 'til you do, I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave!  
And let me rest in peace!  
I know I should go"

Stepping out of the shower, Marley wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed her brush, running the bristles through her long hair as she continued to sing.

"But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
But I can see you're unimpressed  
So leave me be...

And let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
Let me rest in peace!  
Why won't you let me rest in peace"

Swaying around her room, she tied her hair up into a messy bun, tightening her towel around her body before heading over to the door, wanting to get a drink before she started on homework, she pulled it open coming face to face with Kitty who was about to knock.

"K-Kitty..." She whispered breathlessly.

"Your mother said I could come up and see you, I said we were working on a Glee thing," Kitty said and Marley stepped backwards, continuing her backwards walking until she hit the closet door, wincing slightly as the handle hit right on one of her freshest and largest cuts.

"C-Come in, make yourself comfortable, I'll just get changed in the bathroom." She reached into the closet, keeping her back away from Kitty's sight as she felt the air hitting the cuts and knew if the blonde saw something. Well, she didn't know what Kitty would do, but it wouldn't be good, Marley was sure of that.

Kitty sat on Marley's bed, which made it easier for Marley to manoeuvre around the room without the blonde seeing her back. "I didn't know my mother was home, it's usually another hour or so before she gets home after me," Marley said as she grabbed out a dressing gown and slid it on over her towel, tying it up. She went into the bathroom and pulled the towel off from under her robe and hung it up, reaching into a drawer that was just outside the bathroom, she pulled out a pair of panties, pulling them on under the robe before stepping out of the bathroom.

"So, why are you here?" Marley asked as she took her hair back out of the tie, putting it on her wrist, she ran her hands through her hair.

"You seemed like you wanted to speak more before the Glee Club came into the room, but you were hesitant. What's going on, Marley?" Kitty asked, sitting up on her knee's, her cheer skirt shifting up her thigh a little.

Marley's heart skipped at that. She wasn't expecting Kitty to show any interest in anything she wanted to say.

"I-Uh. I don't remember," Marley shrugged with a forced smile. "Sorry. Seeing as you're here, would you like to stay for dinner? Monday nights, mum makes this amazing chicken salad." Marley said as she stood close to the end of the bed.

"Uh, sure, if that's okay with your mother," Kitty nodded. "But, I don't believe for even a second that you forgot what we were talking about." The blonde said as she got up off the bed, moving closer to Marley, both their ears catching the song that had just started to play from Marley's phone that had been moved onto the dresser when the brunette had exited the bathroom.

It was Kitty that started singing along instantly, though.

"This is the man that I plan to entangle, isn't he fine? My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle, vengeance was mine! But I'm out of the biz, the name I made I'll trade for his. The only trouble is ... I'll never tell."

Marley joined in without a hesitation on the male parts of the song, grinning as she watched Kitty do almost the exact thing Anya was doing within the show.

"She is the one, she's such wonderful fun, such passion and grace. Warm in the night, when I'm right in her tight... embrace. Tight embrace! I'll never let her go. The love we've known can only grow. There's just one thing that...no. I'll never tell."

" _Cuz there's nothing to tell._ "

"He snores."

"She wheezes."

"Say housework and he freezes."

"She eats these skeezy cheeses that I can't describe."

"I talk, he breezes."

"She doesn't know what please is."

"His penis got diseases from a Chumash Tribe!"

" _The vibe gets kind of scary._ "

"Like she thinks I'm ordinary."

"Like it's all just temporary."

"Like, her toes are kinda hairy."

" _But it's all very well. Cuz God knows I'll never tell!_ "

"When things get rough, he just hides behind his Buffy. Now look, he's gettin' huffy, cause he knows that I know."

"She clings, she's needy, she's also really greedy. She never..."

"His eyes are beady!"

"This is my verse, hello? She..." Marley sang with a playful anger.

"Look at me! I'm dancing crazy!" Kitty said before dancing, pulling the brunette close to dance with her, making Marly giggle and hold her sides

" _You know_ "

"You're quite the charmer"

"My knight in armour"

"You're the cutest of the Scoobies, with your lips as red as rubies, and your firm yet supple tight embrace!"

"He's swell,"

"She's sweller."

"He'll always be my feller."

"That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified."

"I've read this tale, there's wedding then betrayal. I know there'll come the day I'll want to run and hide."

" _I lied, I said it's easy. I've tried, but there are these fears I can't quell._ "

"Is she looking for a pot-of-gold?"

"Will I look good when I've gotten old?"

"Will our lives become too stressful if I'm never that successful?"

"When I get so worn and wrinkly that I look like David Brinkley?"

"Am I crazy?"

"Am I dreamin'?"

"Am I marrying a demon?"

" _We could really raise the beam in making marriage a Hell. So thank God I'll never tell. I swear that I'll never tell._ "

"My lips are sealed."

"I take the fifth!"

"Nothin' to see! Move it along!

" _I'll never tell!_ "

They both fell backwards onto the bed, laughing for a minute before they calmed, rolling to face each other, their legs curling up so they weren't hanging off the side of the bed.

"You don't seem like the Buffy type," Marley smiled and tried to calm her breathing, and her heartbeat that was racing from more than just dancing around her room. It was also racing due to her crush laying right in front of her, on her bed.

"Oh, I love it," Kitty grinned. "Faith is so gorgeous, I used to dream about her all the time." The blonde said before blushing at having admitted that.

"Marley!" Millie, Marley's mother called. "Is your friend staying for dinner?" The woman called up the stairs.

Marley got up, opening her door. "Yes, mum, we'll be down soon," Marley said before stepping back to look at Kitty. "I know what you mean, Kitty, Eliza Dushku is seriously …" Marley sighed softly. "She was my first girl crush, actually." She said, giving into admitting she was Gay. She didn't have to come out saying she liked the blonde so soon into their friendship, but she could say that she enjoyed a woman's body without shame.

"Mine too." Kitty chuckled and sat up. "And then, it was Katie McGrath." She smirked and Marley's eyes widened.

"Oh god, that woman is a pure goddess." Marley agreed.

"So, are you gay?" Kitty asked, looking at Marley a little nervous.

"Uh, well, I was with Jake, but, I'd prefer girls." Marley shrugged. "I guess you could say Gay, but I honestly have no preference."

"I'm gay," Kitty said without hesitation. "I only started things with Jake because I knew you liked him." She chewed her lip and looked down. "I was a bitch to you, and I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, it's fine." Marley smiled and shook her head. "Come on, let's go get something to eat, you head down, I'll just put on a shirt and shorts," Marley said as she headed to her dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and a black tank top, pulling the boxers on before stepping into the bathroom, closing the bathroom door a few inches, not checking if Kitty was going to leave the room or not.

But the door to the bathroom didn't shut fully and Marley was half facing the mirror which reflected into the room. As the brunette dropped her robe, Kitty's jaw dropped open at the sight of Marley's breasts.

They were gone within a minute as the brunette had pulled the tank top on, and kitty reached for her phone that was in the side pocket of her bag, pretending to be looking at her Facebook as the brunette came out of the bathroom, clearing her throat. "Are you ready?" Marley asked making Kitty look up and nod, dropping her phone on the bed, heading down the stairs with the taller girl.

"Hey, Marley," Mille looked at the teen's when she spoke as she set the large bowl of salad in the middle of the table, three plates already set out with some chicken on the side of it.

"Yes, mum?" Marley asked as she held a chair out for the blonde who sat happily before tucking her chair in, Marley sitting beside her at the small table.

"What's the topic for this week's Glee?" The older woman asked as she sat across from the two of them.

"Love, well, original love songs, from like, TV, and movies," Kitty answered for Marley who had just taken a bite of her food, Marley nodding along to her answer.

"Oh, that sounds nice, Marley used to always sing along to that vampire show," Millie chuckled and watched as her daughter's face went a light pink due to embarrassment.

"Buffy? I love that show," Kitty grinned. "We were just actually talking about it."

"Uh-yeah, we were." Marley nodded, putting some salad onto her plate. "Kitty, would you like some salad? It's truly amazing." Marley smiled.

"What's in it?" The blonde asked as she looked at the objects within the glass bowl that looked nothing like the salads she'd have for lunch at school.

"Lettuce, carrots, sultanas, olives, and Danish feta cheese," Marley said as she popped an olive into her mouth.

"And walnuts," Millie added as a precaution in case the blonde was allergic.

"Oh, that sounds delicious." Kitty smiled and Marley stood, scooping a small pile onto the serving spoon, carefully taking Kitty's plate to bring it closer, putting the salad onto the plate before sitting back down after setting the plate back in front of the blonde. "I've always found Danish Feta to be tastier than Greek feta," Kitty commented as she stabbed a piece of Feta cheese and ate it.

"I agree." Both brunette's said at the same time.

"So, Mrs Rose, if you don't mind me speaking about this topic.." Kitty started hesitantly. "Marley mentioned you were both on a diet and-" She looked up at the bigger woman as she noticed a weird look cross Millie's features but there was no stopping the blonde from speaking so she continued. "I think that you're doing an amazing job, I've noticed quite a difference in you," Kitty smiled and she heard Marley softly sigh in relief as the brunette took a sip of water.

"Why thank you, dear." Millie smiled proudly. "I really am trying hard." She said as she looked at her plate.

"Well, I for one think you don't need to be on one, but I'm happy with the fact you seem happier lately," Marley said and looked at her mother. "I'll love you no matter what, though, mum." Marley smiled.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Millie said quietly as the phone started ringing, making Millie get up. "Excuse me, girls," the woman said as she left the room.

When her mother had left the room, Marley looked to Kitty, "Thank you," was all she said.

"Marley, I should be thanking you, this meal..." Kitty looked at her plate then to her peer. "It's nice, not just in taste, but it's nice to be around people where a meal isn't silent because your mother's got a headache from drinking so much, and your father isn't angry at the slightest noise, and it's just. I like it here. It's nice to see you happy, too." Kitty said softly and put a hand on Marley's arm. "I hope that we can be better friends, I haven't been the nicest person, and you don't deserve that,"

"Friends." Marley swallowed hard as a lump formed in her throat at the word. "Y-Yeah, I'd like that." The brunette whispered and turned back to her meal as Mille entered the room once more. "Who was that, mum?"

"My second job, I'm sorry, Marley, I know we had the gym tonight, but can we reschedule for tomorrow?" Millie said sadly.

"Of course," Marley nodded and finished her water in a large mouthful, her appetite suddenly going.

"Kitty, how did you get here, Sweetie?" Millie asked as she grabbed some cling wrap off a side table, wrapping her plate over.

"Oh, I drove, is that my cue to leave?" The blonde asked nervously.

"Oh, of course not, dear, I was just wondering if I needed to give you a ride home or not," Millie smiled. "Stay as long as you'd like, you're welcome here anytime." Millie pressed a kiss to the side of her daughters head as she headed into the kitchen. "Marley, I'll be home around two, please try to get some sleep tonight."

"Of course, mum, don't worry about making my lunch tomorrow, or coupons, I'll make PB and J sandwiches," Marley said as she heard her mother grab her keys before she entered the room once more. "I love you, stay safe."

"Bye, Mrs Rose," Kitty said softly.

"I love you too, my little princess. Have a good night, girls." Millie said and waved to them both before exiting the house.

~!~!~!~

Marley did the dishes after they'd eaten, wrapping the leftover salad and putting it into the fridge, her breath hitching as she turned and saw Kitty standing really close to her. "Do you want me to go?" Kitty asked as she leant against the cabinet beside the fridge, watching as Marley grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge

"No, unless you want to go, but you're honestly free to stay as long as you'd like," Marley said as she set another bottle beside Kitty.

"Careful, I may just take you up on that offer if there's going to be food that good every night." Kitty chuckled and Marley smiled.

"Marley, when I said friend, this look came upon your face, you looked hurt," Kitty said as she watched Marley's face for any signs of that look again, but saw a scared look instead. Kitty stepped closer, backing Marley up against a wall as every time Kitty stepped forward, Marley stepped back until her back was pressed against the far wall of the kitchen, Kitty a breath away from her, their breaths mingling as they exhaled and inhaled at opposite times.

"L-Look, it's fine, okay, I'm gross, I don't even know why you're being so nice to me, it's honestly confusing, and-"

Marley was cut off by Kitty kissing her. And god, were her lips so soft. Their lips parted, tongues touching hesitantly as the kiss deepened, hands flying into hair, and to waists, gripping each other tightly, desperately wanting more of each other.

Marley pushed Kitty away a little, their lips still connected, the brunette picked the cheerleader and lifted her onto the kitchen bench, standing between her legs, trailing kisses down Kitty's neck.

Kitty wrapped her legs around Marley's waist and pulled her even closer, her fingers twisting in the smooth brunette locks as a moan escaped her lips when Marley bit down on her pulse point before sucking, fully intending to mark the blonde.

"M-Marley.." Kitty panted as she felt Marley's hands grip her thighs tight, hooking under her knee's to bring her to the edge of the bench.

Marley looked up at Kitty with her eyes darker than they were before, both panting. Marley licked her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to Kitty's lips. "I guess you figured it out that I like you, huh?" Marley chuckled nervously.

"I knew it from the second we saw each other, whenever we're around each other, I feel this pull, and the way you look at me, it actually makes me feel wanted," Kitty said.

"Kitty," Marley started slowly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Kitty beamed and kissed the brunette once more.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think as this is my first Glee fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Okay, so this turned into a two-shot at your request...**

**Author's Note; Same as the last chapter! Both of them singing will be like** _ this _ **. Just Kitty singing will be just** this **. Marley's will stay like _this_. **

**Also, in the first chapter, which I'm sorry for just noticing now, I noticed I had a little POV going on there before using names instead of "I's" I'm sorry for that, I'd fix it, but I'm honestly too lazy.**

**There's been a few asking me to add a second chapter, so here it is, thank you for the nice reviews, I hope this covers what y'all were looking for.**

**I still own nothing, the musical rights go to their original owners. Please, leave me a comment and let me know what you think.**

_~!~!~!~!~_

They'd been together for six months now, to the day, Kitty had spent the night at Marley's house, both of them happily out at school and had great acceptance from their friends and family.

Marley had woken even earlier than she usually would of, being a Friday, she usually woke at six, but now, it was almost five thirty, to cook her girlfriend breakfast, as she moved across the room, she kissed Kitty after setting a tray down on the bedside table. "Good morning, Kitty," Marley whispered as the blonde's eyes slowly opened.

Kitty couldn't help but smile at how impossibly cute Marley was, she sat up, leaning against the wall as she cupped the back of the brunette's neck, pulling her in for another kiss. "Morning," Kitty said, her voice husky from sleep.

"I made you some scrambled eggs and bacon, and fresh OJ," Marley said as she moved the tray onto Kitty's lap carefully.

"You didn't have to do that, Marley." The blonde smiled and picked up a piece of bacon, biting the end of it, a noise of happiness rumbling up her throat.

"I wanted to treat my girlfriend to a good day," Marley said as she moved to sit on the other side of the bed after picking up the coffee she brought upstairs for herself.

"It'll make this day better if you ate something," Kitty said as she looked at Marley sadly.

"I promise you I ate some toast and bacon while I was cooking," Marley said as she held the mug between her hands to warm them up, looking at Kitty with nothing but love in her eyes.

"It'd be nice if you could eat something with me every once in a while, also."

"What're you talking about? We eat lunch together at school all the time and you have dinner with me a lot too."

"Yes, but, I never have breakfast with you." Kitty pointed out and Marley set her mug down, Kitty was afraid she'd ruined the day by making Marley mad, but the brunette turned to face her girlfriend and grabbed the hand that was still holding a strip of bacon, she leaned down and took a bite of the crispy meat, chewing slowly as she looked up into Kitty's eyes.

"God, I didn't think it was possible to make breakfast food so sexual, but I feel like you just did." Kitty breathed, her heart thudding heavily in her chest that she was sure Marley could hear it.

Swallowing the bite, Marley leant up, pressing her lips to Kitty's before she slowly got up. "I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready for school," She leant over, downing the last few mouthfuls of her coffee before standing.

"Hey, Marley, wait... Can I ask you something?" Kitty had sounded so unsure of her words which made Marley turn to look at her girlfriend, she looked almost scared.

"Kitty, what is it?" Marley asked softly, kneeling on the bed.

The blonde moved the tray back onto the bedside table, Kitty stood and moved around the bed, Marley swivelled and sat on the edge of the bed as Kitty knelt in front of her. "I want to talk to you about something, and we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, or you can just say no, but, I was wondering if I could come in the shower with you, I'll behave, I just think we could save water and shower together... But, like I said, you can say no... And I totally don't expect anything while we're in there, I'm still agreeing with you that we should wait till we're ready..." Kitty said as she rested her hands on Marley's knees.

"I-uh, well..." They had changed in front of each other a few times, over the past few months, but Kitty still hadn't seen Marley's back, and this was going to be the first time the blonde see's it, Marley hadn't cut more than twice since they got together the six months before. So they were mostly, white scars, now, minus one or two that were a deep purple from their intensity.

"Marley?" Kitty snapped her partner from her thoughts.

"Hm?" Marley blinked a few times, looking down at the blonde. "Oh, yes, okay. But... I need you to not freak out about something, something no one else knows about. Not even my mum." Marley said nervously.

"What is it?" Kitty stood, grabbing Marley's hands, pulling her to stand, pressing a few kisses to the brunette's lips.

"My back... I used to cut myself, Kitty, and my back is covered in scars." Marley said quickly and Kitty went quiet, looking at her girlfriend. "Please say something," Marley whispered when the silence became too much to bear.

"How long ago did you stop?" Kitty asked as she cupped Marley's cheek gently.

"I've only done it once or twice since we got together, and it was because-"

"No, Marley, you don't have to explain, honey, it's okay, you don't have to share if you're not ready, just answer me this, was it because of something I've ever done to you?" Kitty's voice cracked, and Marley looked into the blonde's eyes as tears began to well up.

"Once, but it was before we ever got together, it was when I stayed over that night for the Grease musical." She admitted.

Kitty nodded and leant up, kissing the brunette ever so gently. "I'm so sorry I ever made you feel bad enough to hurt yourself," She whimpered against her lips, kissing her a few times.

"Kitty, no, please, it's alright, it's because of you that I stopped," Marley said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, hugging her tightly. "C-Can we please just go for a shower and forget about it?" Marley whispered.

"I'm not going to forget about it, Marley, I-I love you."

Marley looked at Kitty seriously before she crashed their lips together, kissing her passionately. "I love you too," She whispered between kisses.

Kitty couldn't help the smile crossing her lips as they continued to kiss. It was Marley that slowly pulled away, looking at the blonde before her. "You finish eating breakfast, I'll wash my hair real quick, and then you can come in and join me, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan, but now you're getting me into a shower with you, it's going to be hard showering alone from now on," Kitty pouted.

Marley couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully, lightly smacking the blonde's ass before heading towards the bathroom, putting her iPod on the dock as she ran the water, allowing it to heat up as she found something to listen to.

Not finding the right song by the time she'd undressed, she sighed and just hit shuffle, stepping into the steamy water.

As she ran her fingers through her hair, she started humming along to the song's intro, singing as the words came in.

"You are my peach, you are my plum, you are my earth, you are my sun. I love your fingers, I love your toes, the back of your head, the tip of your nose, and you are the reason I'm smiling when there is nothing to smile about. Yeah, you are the reason I'm smiling when there is nothing to smile about. One day you will find someone who will love you like you deserve. But tonight I'm the only one left and I'm betting it's a fact that you will never learn. Once I sink my teeth, your skin's not so tough, I'll leave a tiny cut, there'll be a lot of blood. But once you wipe it up you will feel better about our entire situation."

Marley looked over at the door as she heard Kitty come in, the blonde undressed but Marley continued to sing as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair.

"You are my light, no need to hide, you are my clock, keep me on time. You are my angel, you are my crime, I'll serve this sentence the rest of my life. And you are the reason I'm smiling when there is nothing to smile about. Yeah, you are the reason I'm smiling when there is nothing to smile about. I do things wrong, you thought I might. You say I'm gonna miss you when you leave and you are probably right. But I'm just as stoned, I don't wanna fight. You say I should think before I talk, you say I shouldn't think about my life. Cause once I finally hit the ground, who's gonna drag me into the light? It's just so hard to see tomorrow past tonight, woah. It's just so hard to see tomorrow past tonight, woah"

Kitty leant up, kissing Marley softly when the song had ended. "God, I love when you sing, Marley." The blonde smiled softly and Marley stepped out of the way so Kitty could start shampooing her hair while Marley began soaping up her body, lifting one leg onto the edge of the bathtub, grabbing her razor, she started shaving her legs.

Kitty looked down at the brunette's back as Marley bent over, she was about to grab the conditioner, but she got distracted by the lines on her girlfriends back, she wondered how she could have ever missed something like that, but she knew Marley would have planned ahead and known how low the backs of the dresses could get when they sang.

She leant down a little, pressing a kiss to Marley's shoulder, whispering. "I love you, Marley."

Marley looked over her shoulder at the blonde and smiled. "I love you too, honey." She set the razor down after she'd finished her second leg and quickly did her armpits before they swapped spots in the shower once more so Marley could rinse the soap off her body before she stepped out, pulling a towel out of the cupboard under the sink, she sat it on the rack closest to the shower. "Here, use this one when you get out," Marley said before she grabbed her own towel, drying her body off before flicking her head forward, drying her hair a little, she then twisted her hair into the towel is it was like a hat as she grabbed some lotion, rubbing it on her arms and legs.

"So that's why you always smell good," Kitty commented as she watched her girlfriend rub the lotion over her arms. "What is it?"

"Uh," Marley lifted the lid up to have a look at it. "Roses." Marley shrugged, she put a little deodorant on under her arms and took the towel from her hair once more, wrapping it around her body as she moved from the bathroom into her room, pulling out a pair of jeans and a light but also long, sleeved shirt.

"I'm just going to check mum is awake," Marley said as she pulled a bra and underwear on then her bathrobe.

"I'll be out in a second," Kitty said as she rinsed her hair out.

_~!~!~!~!~_

Marley made her way to her locker with Kitty holding her hand, telling the blonde about a book she had been reading, as Kitty listened happily, they stopped at Marley's locker, the brunette letting go of the blonde's hand momentarily to unlock it as her other hand was gripping her folder.

"Then what happened?" Kitty asked as she leant against the locker beside Marley's.

"She ran to the other side of town to the funeral to see him. It was quite adorable." Marley said, licking her lips, she looked at her timetable that was stuck to the inside of her locker door and noticed she had a double free period. As they walked to the Glee room, after Marley closed her locker, hand in hand once more, they sat in the back of the room, as Marley continued to talk about the book.

"And then it ended with him coming to the wedding to find her, and it was just, really romantic." Marley shrugged.

"Okay, I have two questions, what did you say this book was called? And, also, however, do you find time to read with all the damn homework we have and if we're not doing homework, we're together and I never see you reading." Kitty said.

"It was called 'The Statistical Probability Of Love At First Sight', and I read all the time, whenever I'm looking at my phone, if I'm not texting you, I'm reading. And when you fall asleep when we're together I'll read then until I get tired." Marley smiled.

"I want to read it." Kitty pouted.

"I'll get it on your phone for you at lunch time." Marley smiled and rested her head on Kitty's shoulder as Mr Schue and a few of the students came into the room, all taking seats in their small groups they always sat in.

"Alright," Mr Schuester started, going over to the whiteboard. "This week is..." He wrote on the board, before underlining the words. "Country Love."

Kitty groaned and I couldn't help but laugh at her, she hated country music.

"Marley, you're laughing, why don't you come up here and sing for us now," He said and he looked serious, he also sounded mad.

Swallowing, I nodded and stood, moving my bag out of my way before heading down to the front of the room, looking up at him. "Country love, do you mean country love song's, or song's about loving the country?" Marley asked.

"Whichever you pick," He shrugged and waved a hand towards her.

Marley took a breath and walked over to the band, speaking to them quietly before she picked up a guitar for herself to use, making her way over to the stool in the front of the room, she looked up at Kitty, getting that extra boost of confidence that she needed, she began to strum over the chords lightly.

"I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me,  
the person that I've been lately, ain't who I wanna be.  
But you stay here right beside me and watch as the storm blows through, and I need you"

The band kicked in as she started singing the chorus, and she looked back over at Kitty, smiling up at her girlfriend as she sang.

"Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs, God gave me you for the days of doubt,  
And for when I think I lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true, God gave me you. Gave me you. There's more here than what we're seeing, a divine conspiracy, that you, an angel lovely, could somehow fall for me, you'll always be love's great martyr, and I'll be the flattered fool, and I need you, yeah! God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt, and for when I think I lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true, God gave me you."

Kitty had tears in her eyes at the song Marley was singing, she'd heard the blonde singing a few times, and knew, this was the song that played when Kitty would call Marley, but, she didn't hear the song in full until now, her heart aching to kiss the brunette.

"On my own, I'm only, half of what I could be, I can't do without you, we are stitched together, and what love has tethered, I pray we never undo."

The band died out, but Marley's fingers kept moving over the chords, wanting to finish the song on an acoustic note rather than the full band like the actual song would, her eyes never leaving Kitty's.

"Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs, God gave me you for the days of doubt. God gave me you for the ups and downs, God gave me you for the days of doubt, and for when I think I lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you, gave me you... He gave me you."

She slowly moved back over to the band, setting the guitar back on the stand, quietly making her way back up to her seat, the class was silent, even Mr Schue. She didn't know if that was good or bad, so she sat in silence until Mr Schue finally spoke.

"Now that," he started. "Is passion for your work," He smiled proudly and pointed up at Marley. "Good job."

"I'm so proud of you, Marley," Kitty whispered in the brunette's ear, kissing her hair. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Kitty then stood and made her way down to the front of the room. "May I please sing, Mr Schue?"

Mr Schuester took a step back to sit in the front row as he did for Marley's song and Marley swallowed, waiting with baited breath, knowing Kitty really didn't like country music, she didn't think her girlfriend even knew country songs.

Kitty took a breath as she spoke to the band before she hesitantly made her way over to the stool Marley was just sitting on. "Give me a break, guys, I only just learned this song and I'm really not a fan of country music at all." She said before nodding to the band.

"When the sun had left and the winter came, and the sky thawed to only bring the rain.  
I sat in darkness, all broken-hearted.  
I couldn't find a day I didn't feel alone, I never meant to cry, started losing hope.  
But somehow baby, you broke through and saved me.

You're an angel. Tell me you're never leaving.   
'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in.

You're holy, holy, holy, holy.   
I'm high on loving you, high on loving you.   
You're holy, holy, holy, holy.   
I'm high on loving you, high on loving you.

You made the brightest days from the darkest nights.   
You're the river bank where I was baptised.   
Cleansed from the demons.   
That were killing my freedom.   
Let me lay you down, give me to ya.   
Get you singing, babe, hallelujah.   
We'll be touching.   
We'll be touching heaven.

You're an angel. Tell me you're never leaving.   
'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in.

You're holy, holy, holy, holy.   
I'm high on loving you, high on loving you.   
You're holy, holy, holy, holy.   
I'm high on loving you, high on loving you.

I don't need these stars, 'cause you shine for me.   
Like fire in my veins, you're my ecstasy.   
You're my ecstasy.

You're holy, holy, holy, holy.   
I'm high on loving you, high on loving you.   
You're holy, holy, holy, holy.   
I'm high on loving you, high on loving you.

You're the healing hands where it used to hurt.  
You're my saving grace, you're my kind of church.  
You're holy"

Marley couldn't stop smiling, not only did her girlfriend sing a country song for her, but it was also one of her favourites. Her heart had skipped many times while Kitty was singing, her cheeks were hurting from smiling so hard, and she was just so happy, and so in love, as soon as Kitty had finished the song, she clapped, not caring that anyone else wasn't clapping or that everyone looked at her as she did so.

This girl was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life loving, to have by her side.

_~!~!~!~!~_

_**~Three Years Later~** _

Both girls graduated, and moved into their own apartment still in Lima, attending college together, Marley focusing on becoming a music teacher at a local primary school, while Kitty had ended up back at their high school as the new Cheerio's coach as well as teaching other Physical Education classes.

Marley, after a long day she came home, happily ready to make a meal for her girlfriend. But tonight, she hoped to change everything.

She Kitty's favourite meal, the one they first-ever had together, Chicken and Salad, but she also made desert for the blonde.

Homemade Apple Pie and Trifle.

When kitty got home, she looked exhausted, and all Marley wanted to do was lay down with her and cuddle. But, she set the blonde up on the couch with Netflix, telling her to find something for them to watch while they ate.

"There's a new episode of Shadowhunters and Riverdale. Do you want to watch them both?" Kitty called from the couch.

Marley looked over at her as she saw the blonde letting her hair out of the bun it was in. "Sure, honey, load the first one up, I'll bring over our meals in a second, do you want a drink?"

"Beer?" Kitty smiled as Marley sat their plates on the coffee table, grabbing the brunette's wrist to stop her from walking away. "And kisses."

Marley leant in, kissing the blonde happily. "I think you drank the last beer the other night, but I'll look, if it's not there would you like something else?"

Kitty looked at the meal before thinking. "Maybe just some Milk or Orange Juice, please."

Marley nodded, kissing her once more before heading back to the kitchen, she pulled the fridge open and squatted down, moving a few things around, she couldn't see any beer within the fridge, so she checked the cupboard they kept their alcohol in, just in case they'd forgotten to stack some more beer in the fridge, "Hey, baby, there's a six pack in the cupboard, do you want a warm one and I'll throw the rest in the fridge for later?" Marley asked as she took the bottles from their plastic, putting them in the fridge.

"Yes please, honey," Kitty said as she looked towards the kitchen. "Do I smell Apple Pie?"

"Uh, yeah, I thought, since it's our three year anniversary today, I'd make your favourites instead of taking you out to a noisy restaurant," Marley said as she handed Kitty the beer after opening it, setting her own on the table next to her plate. "Hit play." Marley smiled as Kitty put the blanket over both of their laps.

"You're the best girlfriend, ever!" Kitty said as she kissed Marley's cheek. "I love you."

Marley looked at the blonde and her mouth went dry, 'Now or never,' her mind screamed at her, so she got up, dropping to one knee between the couch and the coffee table, looking up at Kitty who was just staring at her.

"Kitty, being with you, every day is so much brighter. I fall more and more in love with you each and every day. You are my rock, my world, my happiness, I don't ever want to lose you, and I never want to wake up without you, you make waking up that little bit easier, and you make my nights less restless. I'm so lucky to be called yours, and so incredibly blessed..." Marley pulled a ring from the tight pocket of her jeans and held it up between them, both fighting back tears. "Kitty Wilde, will you please, do me the honour of making me the happiest person on earth, and Marry Me?"

Kitty's tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded quickly, holding her hand out so Marley could put the ring on, as soon as it was over the last knuckle, Kitty couldn't help but laugh a little as she pulled Marley up onto the lounge, kissing her passionately.

"What's so funny?" Marley asked as Kitty snuggled into her side.

Kitty leant over the edge of the lounge, reaching for her purse, she pulled out a ring box, opening it up. "So, does this mean you'll say yes if I ask you to marry me?" Kitty grinned.

Marley pulled the ring from the box carefully and slid it onto her finger. "Yes, a thousand times over, I'm so in love with you," Marley smiled, kissing the blonde once more.

They spent the rest of the evening, eating, sharing kisses and watching Netflix, talking about little things and also about their future. Neither wanting that night to end, but both excited to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
